<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just a little stress ball by losestelia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050791">just a little stress ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia'>losestelia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Showers, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they all handle stress differently</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hyojin/Park Minkyun | MK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just a little stress ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>for the first time in a while, their moments alone are few and far between and he can't tell if it's a blessing or a curse. hyojin barely has time to sleep let alone do anything else but the workaholic in him just wants to power through. the stress makes him feel alive and the feeling like his body will just give up at any time is a little comforting. </p><p>he's still coping with the constant practice and sleep deprivation better than others.</p><p>it started with everyone. </p><p>in the dorm when they got back from filmings when they were all trudging through wet concrete to get ready for bed. minkyun would hang off of them, lay in their beds and try to cuddle them like a second blanket, just sit and stare at them taking out earrings and wiping smudged eyeliner with <em> that look </em>. that look he didn’t have a name for but it was strong and unsettling. </p><p>it started with everyone.</p><p>it’s turned into just him. </p><p>minkyun's all over him all the time- which isn't new. but his dazed and affectionate state that raised concern with the rest of the members now trained like on him alone was ever so slightly terrifying. </p><p>and frustrating.</p><p>his sudden back hugs after recordings, always wanting him to pet his hair, absently kissing his hands(in spite of warnings from the health department). he couldn't just tell him to knock it off over something so tiny even if it makes his chest feel like it’s full of hot air. he doubts minkyun knows what he does, he just gets little bursts of affectionate energy and doesn’t know how to control his urges for longer than 10 minutes. and that max was slowly winding down the longer their practice goes on, the filmings drag, the comments and articles flood his phone. </p><p>they all handle stress differently.</p><p>the order they shower in isn't set in stone. they flip for it, rock-paper-scissors for it- it just keeps things interesting. but they’re all ‘interesting’d out for a <em> long </em> time so they just wander half-asleep into the shower if they haven’t completely joined the dead. </p><p>hyojin doesn’t want to shower- fuck showering, sleep is calling him like a beautiful siren and he can’t wait to <em> pass out </em>. someones in the shower when he goes in to take off the left-over grime on his eyes, but he barely notices(unless it’s changyoon because he doesn’t feel like seeing changyoon naked). hyojin was considering curling up on the bath mat and letting what’s left of his soul evaporate when the shower room door creaks open. </p><p>it’s minkyun- wet chest, toweled waist, droplets raining from his cheekbones. </p><p><em> oh fuck off </em> </p><p>park minkyun is so good looking at times it evokes this blind rage hyojin can’t place. like he sucks but he can’t get enough of him- and that confusing feeling itself makes him even more frustrated with himself. </p><p>he’s getting a headache. </p><p>“that was quick.” he grits around curses and praises, snatching his toothbrush and what he hopes is toothpaste because he can’t see where his hands are while staring at minkyun’s tan skin in the corner of his eye. </p><p>
  <em> teeth. focus on the teeth. </em>
</p><p>“hyung.” minkyun wraps his wet arms around hyojin’s shoulders, his hair dripping water down his neck, “kiss me.” </p><p>he grips the toothpaste a little harder making a spearmint striped glop flop onto his toothbrush. he refuses to admit the warm, wet man begging for his affection is starting to permeate the thick stress-induced armor he’s been trying to hold up. </p><p>“you left the water on, don’t waste it.” he shoves the toothbrush in his mouth and brushes a little more fervently than necessary. minkyun’s arms pull him back to his chest and he can feel his shirt getting wet.</p><p>“shower with me.” spearmint bubbles creep to back to of his throat and threaten to make him gag, “lehgo, i hapf to spih.” is all he can manage. minkyun complies and from a quick glance back in the quickly fogging mirror, he's waiting patiently- almost eerily so. when the foam is out of his mouth and he turns to lean back in the sink. </p><p>"you know i can't shower with you." he said matter of factly and minkyun pouts letting out a tiny, "why not?" </p><p>"'why not'?" hyojin points his toothbrush at him, "because you're going to try something and when you try something we'll get caught and when we get caught-" he can't think of anything terrifying enough to scare minkyun into giving this up, “-i don't know, bad things will happen." </p><p>minkyun pouts harder, "i won't try anything." </p><p>"why don't i believe you?" </p><p>"because you're cynical- just come with me. i'll wash your hair." </p><p>“you’ll get red dye all over your hands, dummy.” </p><p>minkyun face slices into a smirk, “i like red.” </p><p>“<em> shut it </em>. we need to focus on being a group right now.” </p><p>“i wanna focus on you.”</p><p>it’s really up to hyojin to decide if he wants minkyun to flirt with him relentlessly until his head explodes or kiss him until his head explodes. </p><p>besides possible head explosion, there are few cons to either.</p><p>minkyun decides for him.</p><p>melting their lips together, every perfect slot of their lips makes his start to forget how to breathe. minkyun's kisses are so aggressive when they haven't been together in a while. hyojin tries to be the reinforced concrete walls to minkyun's raging hurricane- absorb and accept all of his emotions for what they are. </p><p>minkyun unbuttons his shirt faster than he can put his toothbrush back on the little cup by the sink. he hikes his leg up in the counter and kisses him back against the mirror, the faucet pressing into the base of his spine. minkyun presses their foreheads together when they break apart, forcing their eyes to meet solidly for the first time in a while. hyojin can’t bring himself to look away. then there’s a kiss on the corner of his eyes, the apple of his right cheek, his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>"you’re so beautiful, kim hyojin." he whispers into his ear after a while, licking at his ear lobes- twisting hyojin's earrings between his teeth, “how did i ever keep away from you?”</p><p><em> you didn’t </em> hyojin quips to himself <em> you never did </em>.</p><p>minkyun was always affectionate toward him, always saying things that make him choke on his spit. since the day they met he’s had that dangerous twinkle in his eye- the twinkle that blinds when their eyes meet. he just happened to fall for him in the process. hyojin pushes himself up to sit properly on the counter, careful not to fall in the sink basin. he drags his hands down minkyun’s chest- pressing his palms into the solid flesh and squeezing just a little bit. minkyun giggles but doesn’t move away, “why?”</p><p>“why what?”</p><p>“why right now? why not when we can take our time and we don’t have to hold back anymore.” he kneads minkyun like a stress ball. he’s like his stress ball. a little happy face full of impressionable things that hyojin keeps pressing around. he manages to bounce back into a cheerful expression that even with all his might hyojin can’t seem to crush with all of his problems.</p><p>“i don’t like holding back.” minkyun holds his hand and it stops mid-squeeze, “and you don’t like to either. you get irritable and lonely and i can see it- just use me to relieve stress, hyung.” </p><p>hyojin looks down to stupidly try to hide how red his face is, “i’m not going to use you that’s just-”</p><p>
  <em> exactly what i was thinking of? </em>
</p><p>“it’s?”</p><p>“it’s <em> weird! </em> it’s not right.”</p><p>minkyun narrows his eyes, “weirder than what you’re hands are doing right now?” </p><p>he pulled his hands off of minkyun’s chest like he’s been burned, “<em> god </em>, sorry.” </p><p>the embarrassment and frustration sit so heavily on his shoulders he just wants to collapse in on himself where minkyun can’t see him. he’s considering bolting out when minkyun’s soft fingers bring his chin up, the steam from the open shower room door starts to fog the room. hot water wasting down the drain and clearing his senses as it swirls through the air. </p><p>“i want you to lean on me, rely on me when you’re having trouble. you can use me. use me hy-” </p><p>hyojin kisses him out of panic of how the rest of that sentence would make him feel. he kisses the words off his lips, kisses them out of his mouth and from his own mind. minkyun always wants to make himself useful- always running and getting things for the group, in the neighborhood feeding stray animals, practicing to make himself better as a singer and a producer, bringing a smile to everyone's face whether he means to or not. he’s so <em> helpful </em> and beautifully naive with his intentions. even this moment- this is incredibly irresponsible, unprofessional, and downright <em> dangerous </em>moment -was making him like an unruly slinky down a staircase. there aren't enough hours in the day for them to sit down and take their time- he's sure minkyun knows that. he’s sure minkyun knows how much hyojin wants to be useful too- to the group, their fans, to minkyun and his affectionate heart. minkyun’s skin is still damp when he slides his arms around his neck, pulling him closer into his space. he’s tingling up to his fingers with emotion and it’s probably from lack of oxygen but he can feel his heartbeat in his skull. it’s so hot in here he’s afraid steam might roll from under the door and alert the other members. he’s not sure if this counts as a public place but everyone else wouldn't be too thrilled if they saw them like this. </p><p>he leans away, avoiding minkyun’s half-moon eyes, “we should stop.” </p><p>it's hard to put a plug on the bubbling volcano in his chest. but he tries- he's been controlling himself a lot lately. he’s always so ‘under-control’, especially when it comes to minkyun, he doesn’t know how to pull his own feelings back when they’re out. </p><p>“okay.” minkyun moves his hands off of where he was gripping the counter. </p><p>"no, i mean your other request.” he likes the pain of the near heart attack that looking up into minkyun’s confused eyes gave him(<em> jeez </em>he really is a masochist).</p><p>“i can’t shower with you if i’m still...wearing clothes.” </p><p>minkyun nods like he just gave him a direct order- dutiful and assured. the fluorescents fade from view burning red behind his eyelids persistent to keep him from fading back into his mind but not as persistent as minkyun pushing his half unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. and when minkyun helps him off the bathroom counter with that same <em> look </em> he feels like his legs are going to give out. </p><p>he let’s minkyun fumble with the strings on his sweatpants without snapping at him(which required the amount of self-control and patience he imagines monks have). he wills himself to relax when the last of his skin hit the slightly humid air, minkyun’s nails dragging down his thighs. he wasn’t wearing underwear but minkyun doesn’t say anything about it- or doesn’t have time to as hyojin tugs his towel off. </p><p>minkyun’s toothy smile and hollow dimples spread across his face like the sun appearing from behind a cloud. he’s nervous for some reason when minkyun takes his hand and leads him into the source of the spreading haze. the steam from the shower settles on the peach fuzz across his skin. he's shivering in the doorway until minkyun pulls him inside, a shadow behind a wall of fog. the water is so hot- no wonder they're always out of hot water after minkyun showers. </p><p>he feels shorter when he's naked for some reason, looking up at this wall of a person pressing the door closed behind them. </p><p> </p><p>minkyun washes his hair like he promised, saying the pink foam his hair made when mixed with the shampoo looked like cotton candy. minkyun's shampoo smells like green tea and a bowl of freshly cut fruit, every inhale makes him feel cleaner somehow. his hands feel nice in his hair and he let's content groans slip out because the hiss of the spray will mask it. minkyun wordlessly applies more pressure to his scalp and hyojin gets a little weak in the knees again. </p><p>that's what he loves about him.</p><p>he doesn't make him beg, he doesn't make him wait- he can sense hyojin's mood and gives him what he needs. hyojins never been able to find the right words when he needs them, like every eloquent sentence falls out of his head. minkyun doesn't mind. and he feels spoiled in that way. he starts to expect people to just read his mind sometimes, it feels weird to ask for what he wants.</p><p>when minkyun covers his eyes and guides him under the water to wash out the shampoo his promise not to try anything evaporates. </p><p>minkyun laces up their hands as tight as hyojin’s significantly smaller ones will let him, as much as the slip and side of the water and soap will let them. putting them beside his head on the cold tile wall, the only part of him that isn’t burning. minkyun’s lips slip haphazardly against his  </p><p>“i’ve missed you.” minkyun drinks the water running down his neck, “all of you.” </p><p>hyojin squirms, “shut up.” </p><p>“you like it.” </p><p>“i’m gonna <em> kill </em> you.” it’s an empty threat but all threats are empty when he’s being held against the wall in a room where any sudden movement means slipping and falling right on your ass. </p><p>“that’s right,” he plants a puckered kiss on the tip of his nose, “let it out.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/74qmR_Svt8E"> stream onf's rtk performance </a>
  <br/>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>